


Mikaelson's x Reader/OC

by shameless_ramblings



Category: The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Requests, Romance, Violence, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_ramblings/pseuds/shameless_ramblings
Summary: Some one shots written from requests. REQUESTS ARE OPEN





	1. Flowers

I coughed, feeling the burn all the way down to my lungs. Once the heaving stopped, I flopped back down onto the pile of old cloths, the smell of death and dying surrounding me. The hut I was in was reserved for victims of the plague. Nobody visited here, for fear of contracting the illness, so the sick and dying were left here to rot.

The flap at the front of the tent was flung open, and we all flinched at the light. A blonde woman burst in, looking around. Rebekah.  
I made a sound of protest at my sister appearance but instead burst into another fit of coughing.

‘’Sister!’’ She fell to her knees by my side. I tried to push her away but I was so weak I doubted if she even felt it. 

She looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. She, along with my other siblings, had changed recently. They all seemed ethereally beautiful, but seemed to have an added edge of danger. Mother and Father refused to tell me what was discussed in their nightly meetings, saying that I was too young an innocent for such troublesome conversations. Please, I was nearing my fifteenth year, I was practically a grown woman. Father had already received offers of marriage for me.

  
‘’Rebekah, leave. Now. Before you get sick.’’ I pleaded with her, hoping that she’d leave. 

  
‘’No! I will not! Why didn’t Mother and Father tell me?’’ A tear slipped down her cheek as she took in my blood and waste stained dress.

  
‘’They didn’t want you to see me,’’ I sniffled, fighting off another bought of coughs. She gently stroked a hand though my matted hair. I hadn’t washed in weeks and the once bright gold strands now hung limply, covered in dirt and slime. I knew the smell in here was horrid, it had taken me three days to learn to ignore the decaying flesh mingling with human waste.

  
Rebekah looked around, her beautiful eyes scanning disgustedly over the rotting corpses. That’s what we were; the soon dead, already rotting before life had left us.

  
‘’No sister of mine is sleeping here,’’ she said decidedly. She scooped me up, ignoring my weak protests. Despite her delicate frame, she lifted me without even a breath of effort. She strode from the hut, cradling me securely in her arms. 

  
I could feel eyes on me. Men who had once begged my Father for my hand, offering large herds of pigs and sheep just so they could say that I was theirs, now looked at me in disgust. I turned my head into Rebekah’s chest. As I turned, I could’ve sworn that I saw a flash of black under her eyes, and the bottom of glimmering teeth protruding from her close lips. My heartbeat increased; so it was true, they had changed. 

  
Whispers about vampires, murderous monsters who lived off human blood, had spread through the village. The details change, but one thing always remained; the people who had changed was the 5 eldest Mikaelsons children. The sounds of the village gave way to sounds of the forest.

  
Here, I could breathe easier, the air unhindered by the smell of smoke, bodies and animals. I must’ve drifted off, eased by the clean, quiet air because when my eyes opened again, Rebekah was placing me gently by a stream.  
‘’Thank you,’’ I whispered. 

  
She smiled grimly down at me before removing my filth-ridden dress. She grimaced at the sight and smell of my unwashed body, but determinedly ripped a strip from her own dress. She set my dress into the water to soak while she set about cleaning me.

 **Rebekah**  
My parents will answer for this, I promised myself. My sister, once the most beautiful in the village now lay before me, covered in her own waste and sweat, wasted away to nearly nothing from starvation. Mother had told me, each time I asked, that she was out collecting berries, or at a lesson, walking through the forest. Finally, I had heard a rumour that the youngest Mikaelson, once the most beautiful, was dying. There, in the hut reserved for plague victims, I had found her. It broke my heart. She was only a child; she shouldn’t have to suffer.  
She lay quietly while I washed her and her dress, trying to scrub as much of the muck off her as I could. She helped as much as she could when I lifted her gently to wash her hair. 

  
She was lying on the bank, staring up at the bright blue sky and tree tops, a half-smile on her face. I loosened my dress, pulling it off to reveal the one I had worn underneath, carefully concealed. Mother would notice its absence, but I could deal with her wrath.

  
‘’Rebekah?’’ Her gentle voice almost sounded normal, if not for the subtle cracking at the end. 

  
‘’Yes, my love?’’ I gentle wiped the grime away from her face with the now dirty rag I had. 

  
‘’I love you. And Elijah. And Finn. And Klaus. And Kol. And Mother and Father. Will you tell them?’’ she was barely whispering.

  
‘’Tell them yourself.’’ I gave her another a smile but she grabbed my arm. She was so weak; I could barely feel her grip.

  
‘’No, Rebekah, please. Promise me that you’ll tell them.’’ The desperation in her eyes broke my heart, and I knew. So did she.

  
‘’I promise.’’ I tried to hold my smile, but it gave way to tears. she struggled to sit up, but managed just before I reached to help her. she wrapped her skinny arms around my neck and pulled me closer. 

  
‘’Thank you.’’ She released me.

  
I wiped away the tears before putting on a brave face. ‘’How about some flowers? I saw some of those white ones you like so much. I could braid them into your hair.’’

  
She smiled, running a skeletal hand through her drying now-golden locks. ‘’That sounds nice.’’

  
‘’I’ll be right back,’’ I promised, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She nodded and I stood up. Just as I reach the first few trees, I turned. She gently lay back down on the ground, staring up at the sky, her hair spread like a halo around her. My dress was far too big for her; she’ll grow into it. 

  
I turned from her, heading quickly to the flower patch I had seen earlier.  
I wiped the last tear from my eye as I heard the approaching footsteps. 

  
‘’Rebekah! Where is she?’’ Elijahs frantic voice startled the birds, and they took off, squawking. 

  
‘’How is she?’’ Asked Klaus. Kol and Finn were standing behind them, faces just as anxious.

  
‘’This way,’’ I whispered, heading back towards the stream. 

  
She still lay there, shallow breaths rattling in her chest. The boys ran to her side, tears leaking down their faces at the sight of their baby sister.

  
‘’Brothers, you came.’’ Her voice was weak, but there was a happiness behind it. I closed my eyes against the pain, the flowers clutched in my hand. 

  
‘’Where is Rebekah? She’s bringing my flowers. She’s going to do my hair, just like she used to do when you would spar.’’ I took in a deep breath and strode forwards.

  
‘’Hey, there.’’ I smiled down at her. she reached a hand to me, silently asking for on of the flowers. I handed her a sprig and she fingered the delicate flowers gently.

  
‘’We’re together.’’ She nodded, as if reassuring herself. ‘’Always and forever.’’

  
‘’Always and forever.’’ Elijah glanced up at each of us, tears in his eyes, promising both us and her. 

  
We each repeated it, a silent promise. When we looked down, she had stopped breathing.


	2. Petals (Flowers Part 2)

Bourbon Street was _above_ packed. Tourists and locals alike chugged glasses of alcohol and laughter filled the overcrowded bars. Children had long since gone to bed and the adults had let free their irresponsible side. I strolled down the sidewalk, dodging giggling groups of women and catcalling men.

I don’t know what had drawn me here. New Orleans was the last place I felt like being. I much preferred my little apartment in Colorado. Yet here I was, strolling the streets. Not once in my millennium-long-life, had I been surrounded by so many beating heart’s. the blood running through their veins called to me, as it always did, and I ignored it, as I always had.

Over a thousand years ago, I had woken up in a shallow grave, with no memory. The light layer of soil hadn’t taken much effort to scrape away from my body. I had run for what seemed like hours until I had come across a small cabin, firelight flickering in the doorway.

_‘’Hello?’’ I called, advancing cautiously towards the cabin.  Each breath puffed out in front of me and I shivered as the cold cut through my thin, dirty dress._

_‘’Who goes there?’’ A man’s voice called from inside. He emerged a moment later, sword in hand. He was tall and very muscular, obviously a soldier or warrior of some sort._

_‘’Please, sir. I need help,’’ I pleaded, walking forwards slowly. He frowned, peering into the darkness. He disappeared into the tent, then re-emerged with a flickering torch. The flames cast light further into the darkness and I walked forwards until he could see me. My dress was dirty and torn and I must’ve been quite the sight; a bedraggled young girl emerging from the forest like some wildling._

_‘’Come in,’’ he gestured. ‘’You must be freezing._

_I nodded my thanks and hurried into the warm cabin. The inside was sparse, yet cosy. Furs from various animals littered the floor in one corner, and a rabbit crackled on the fire in the centre of the hut. I turned back to the man. I suddenly realised just how big he was, compared to me. My head barely came to his shoulder and he was easily twice as wide as I, bulging with muscle. I quickly realised just how stupid I was, walking into a strange mans cabin._

_‘’Brandon,’’ he said, eyeing me. I stepped closer to the doorway, ready to make my escape. ‘’And you are?’’_

_I froze. ‘’I… I don’t know,’’ I realised, a fresh wave of panic rising. I truly didn’t._

_‘’Okay,’’ he said slowly, still studying me. ‘’What about your parents? Siblings or a husband…?’’ I shook my head; again, I had no idea. He opened his mouth to say something but someone burst through the flaps over the door._

_‘’Bran, guess what… who’s this?’’ The second man was smaller than Brandon, but still larger than me. Something about his set my nerves on edge._

_‘’She just wondered from out in the woods. This is Jaime, my brother.’’ Jaime grinned at me, and my skin crawled. I nodded in recognition._

_‘’Who is she?’’ Jaime’s eyes drifted up and down my body and I crossed my arms. Realising that accentuated my bust, I clasped my hands in front of me. Jaime grinned, as if sensing my discomfort._

_‘’A guest. We’ll take her into the village tomorrow and see if anyone recognises her.’’ Brandon’s voice dripped with warning._

_‘’Sure thing.’’ Jaime smirked, then turned from me._

_Kindly, the boys had given up the comfort of the sleeping furs for me. They slept closer to the fire and I curled up in the corner, ad far from Jaime as I could get. Brandon had divided the rabbit up between the three of us, ignoring Jaime’s grumbling about the small portions. Bellies full, we had settled in for the night. I was woken when something shifted behind me. I opened my eyes just in time to see Jaime’s grinning face above me before a hand was slapped across my mouth, muffling my screams. I flicked my eyes towards Brandon’s sleeping form, but he did not stir._

_‘’My brother cannot help you,’’ Jaime smirked down, his foul breath spreading across my face. His spare hand wandered up my skirt, sliding under my undergarments. I screamed and writhed, trying to escape his hold. Jaime growled at me to keep still and lifted my skirts. ‘’You are a_ very _pretty thing. I want to have my fun with you before we have to return you to wherever you came from. If I’m lucky, you might even be a virgin. That_ would _be a treat.’’_

 _I did the only thing I could think of, I bit down on the hand covering my mouth. Blood filled my mouth and Jaime yelled out in pain. Then, much to both our disgust, I_ sucked _. As more blood filled my mouth and flowed down my aching throat, my strength grew. I flipped us around so I was on top. Jaime ripped his hand from my mouth. I could feel blood dripping from my lips and the metallic smell filled the tent. The pulse in his neck drew my attention and I pushed his head to the side to I could study his throat._

_The sound of blood rushing beneath his skin grew too much to bear and I latched on. The first couple of bites, I missed the artery, and Jaime screamed as I bit down again and again. eventually, a hunk of flesh fell from his neck and the blood spurted out. I bit down on his neck and swallowed down everything he had to offer._

_He didn’t last long. When there was nothing left, I sat up, still straddling Jaime’s body. I heaved in breaths, feeling euphoric._

_‘’What the hell!’’ Brandon was sitting up, staring at me with pure, unconcealed disgust on his face. ‘’Monster!’’_

_I snarled at him. I could  hear the wet thumping of his heart. It seemed to fill the room and my eyes drifted to the pulsing spot on his neck. Within a second, I was mirroring the position I had been in on Jaime. Brandon looked at me with wide, fearful eyes. I snarled and bit down again._

The morning after my… awakening, I had boarded a ship, paid with gold stolen from Brandon’s coin bag. It had taken over a century for me to discover the full extent of my powers; the speed, strength, turning others, compulsion and even resisting the call of my humanity switch. The bloodlust had taken a little longer to master, but it had been a while since I have gone full ripper.

So here I was, a lone vampire walking, anonymous, among hordes of humans celebrating New Year’s Eve. Of course, I knew about the other vampires but none of them were are powerful as me… or as old.

Lost in thought I bumped into someone. ‘’Sorry!’’ I exclaimed, reaching out to right him.

He was handsome, dressed in a sharp suit, his hair neatly combed. His brow was furrowed in annoyance, then his expression changed completely. It morphed into something more like… recognition.

‘’May?’’ He breathed. We moved so fast I didn’t even have time to blink. One moment we were standing in the crowds, next we were in a nearby alley. He was a vampire.

A quivering hand came to rest upon my cheek.

I let out a gasp. ‘’Elijah?’’ As if I had flipped a switch, memories came rushing back; watching a long-haired Elijah and Niklaus playfully fight with Father’s longswords. Rebekah braiding my hair. Lying in the sick house. The stream. Dying.

‘’Elijah, hurry up. The wolves are- oh. Who’s this?’’ A girl, about my height, with long brown hair and wide eyes glanced between Elijah and I. I realised that his hand still rested on my face, thumb idly stroking my cheekbone.

‘’Hayley, this is my sister, Maybelle.’’ Elijah’s voice was barely above a whisper.

‘’Sister?’’ Hayley tilted her head and studied me. ‘’I thought Rebekah was your only sister.’’

‘’May died, not a week after we Turned. I had no idea that Mother had also dosed her with blood. I thought you died.’’ Elijahs voice was barely a whisper.

My hand reached up to hold his against my cheek. After a millennium of separation, I couldn’t bear to let him go. ‘’I did die. I woke up in my grave… with no memory. I didn’t know you even existed until now. I remember… everything.’’ I paused, almost afraid to ask my next question. ‘’Kol and Finn and Klaus and Rebekah… Mother and Father… are they… have they…?’’

‘’Rebekah and Klaus are here. We have a residence in the French Quarter.’’ He turned from me, dropping his hand. ‘’Hayley, I beg your pardon, but I would like to take my sister-‘’

‘’No! No, of course,’’ Hayley exclaimed. ‘’Take her to see them. I can follow the wolves. I’ll see you later. Bye, May.’’ She turned and disappeared.

‘’It’s good to see you, May.’’ Elijah smiled down at me and my heart swelled. How could I have not realised something was missing from my life? Now that I knew my family was here, that I was with them, my heart seemed to burst with love.

Elijah pulled me into a hug and I let myself be surrounded by his brotherly adoration.

A cold voice broke us apart. Realising who interrupted us, I snarled, pushing Elijah behind me.

‘’Well, isn’t that cute.’’ Jaime grinned at me. ‘’Hello, Ellie… or should I call you May?’’


End file.
